


Borrowing

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Dick have fun playing with Timmy's panties, even when Tim isn't in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing

Dick tugs at the black lace tying his hands above his head. “I can’t believe you went and bought panties just for this.”

Jason doesn’t look up from the bag he’s rummaging through. “Didn’t buy them, borrowed them from Tim.”

“Why would Tim... Ooh” Tim didn’t have a girlfriend right now, so there were quite a few interesting possibilities dancing through Dick’s mind right now.

“Yeah, ‘Ooh.’ He also had a lot of other fun toys too. Like this.” The vibrator Jason pulled out of his bag was practically monstrous. The thought of little, tiny, Tim playing with that huge, huge toy.

Dick swallowed dryly. “Does he know you borrowed his stuff?”

Jason popped the cap on the lube and slicked his fingers. “He will when he finds the note I left him. If my timing’s right he’ll arrive just in time to watch you take this.” Jason waved the vibrator around one last time before setting it aside, and tugging Dick’s ankle up onto his shoulder

Dick’s moan was as much for Jason’s fingers as for the thought of what they were going to do with Tim once he got here. Leave it to Jason to find out their little brother had a kinky streak. They were going to have such fun playing with him.


End file.
